


Where We Belong

by Ibrahil



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angsty Schmoop, F/M, M/M, Past Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Has Issues, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Tony Stark se le asigna la difícil tarea de cuidar a Steve Rogers luego de que este sea integrado a los Avengers. Al principio, Tony no acepta a Steve en su casa, debido a su enorme aborrecimiento hacia los demás integrantes de su genero. Pronto notara que la convivencia con Steve y la insistencia de Pepper por que acepte sus verdaderos sentimientos, le cambiara por completo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Belong

**Author's Note:**

> Artistas: destielwinchi & 4liho
> 
> Beta: 4Liho (neechan)

**PARTE UNO**

 

Es un puñetazo limpio el que da con el saco de boxeo, el eco del golpe como una voz oscura recordándole que esta no era su época de gloria, ni nunca lo seria, que se equivocaba en tener esperanza y que tendría que vivir el presente y olvidar el pasado. Y con ese pensamiento seis golpes directos impactaron de nuevo con el saco.

Uno por la derecha y el segundo por la izquierda, y es algo que odia, no sentir el dolor en sus músculos, el tirón del cansancio recorrer sus articulaciones, ni un solo calambre aunque lo primero que haya hecho luego de levantarse fuera ponerse de pie de frente a un saco azul de boxeo y tirarlo contra el vidrio del otro lado del salón de entrenamiento.

Detesta ese salón, le recuerda a cuando no podía mover ni un musculo sin tener una hernia entre fibra y fibra, sintiendo el cansancio apoderarse de su cuerpo cuando apenas se levantaba de la incomoda cama de su vieja casa. Pero a eso se limitan sus recuerdos, al dolor de su diminuto cuerpo y a la humillación sufrida. Solo a eso.

Incluso con los ojos cerrados y la adrenalina infectando su sangre, Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como el Capitán América (o solo El Capitán), no podía colocar la imagen del ultimo instante de su vida, de ese momento cuando todo se desvaneció frente a el, no podía siquiera rememorar la angustia de los últimos segundos, o el desconsuelo de saber que dejaría a una mujer solitaria aun mas sola, tampoco recordaba el sabor de la victoria, el dulce sabor de algo que había añorado por años y ahora luego de haberlo probado no lo recordaba.

Había sido mucho de tiempo. Y hace tan solo un mes que estaba en el nuevo mundo, sintiéndose una leyenda que había perdido el brillo, una estrella que había extinguido su luz con el final de la guerra nazi, atrapado en una caja.

— Buenos días, capitán. — el saludo llega con el estruendo del saco de boxeo desprendiéndose y el rodar de la arena, pero se desvanece por fin es con un suspiro que sale de sus labios. Realmente no ha visto  venir a Fury, y el susto se mezcla con el hemostático alto de su cuerpo.

— No tan buenos.

Todo su cuerpo esta bañado en sudor, la franela de algodón pegada a su pecho y una cortada que va desde su muñeca hasta su codo apenas sangra, producto del desgarre que la cadena que sostenía el saco de arena le ha provocado al desprenderse del techo. No duele, ni siquiera pica.

— Tengo una propuesta que hacerte.

— No voy a escucharla.

No hay nada peor que tener que aceptar que en este mundo todo lo que haga esta fríamente calculado por la mente de ese hombre negro; pero tiene que hacerlo. Tiene que hacerlo. Es su deber como soldado de honor, y eso le indica en estos momentos que debe estar agradecido de tener al menos una guía en este <i>nuevo mundo.</i>

 

<center>***</center>

 

Despertarse a mitad de la noche nunca ha sido lo suyo. Usualmente duerme las diez horas nocturnas si no ha tenido una fiesta planeada. De hecho, es una persona de sueño pesado, y si no fuera por Jarvis o Pepper nunca se levantaría de la cama antes de las doce del mediodía, ni siquiera para trabajar en Stark Enterprises.

Solo viviría para estar en su taller, construyendo, y mas recientemente, mejorando el traje de Iron Man, probando nuevos colores, nuevas piezas que hacen que sea mil veces mas fácil colocarse el maldito traje o quitárselo sin que Jarvis acabe por rasguñarle la pantorrilla o quitarle un pedazo de cabello. No pasan muy a menudo esos errores, pero cuando pasan realmente le jode no haber hecho a Jarvis una persona de carne y hueso y así poder golpearla donde mas le duele.

Por eso las noches en vela no son lo suyo. Tiene una mente perfectamente equilibrada y en el sitio donde le gusta. Y las pesadillas que tiene ocasionalmente con el recuerdo de su secuestro y el dolor de saber que ahora funcionaba como lo que mas amaba –una maquina.

Ahora hay algo mas que lo afecta. Algo más profundo. La soledad. ¡Es un nerd multimillonario, por el amor de quien lo escuche! No tiene porque dejar que algo así lo afecte cuando tiene a dos rubias pechugonas sobre su pecho, acariciando el foco de luz en su pecho.

Pepper no piensa lo mismo. Por eso entra en la habitación con esa mirada que dice claramente “eres un cerdo, pero no diré nada porque soy una mujer demasiado educada como para decirle algo a tu asqueroso trasero” o eso cree el que dice, tanto como le importa, la mujer podría estar no pensando nada cuando enciende la luz y comienza a recoger la ropa desperdigada en el suelo tanto suya como de las dos invitadas.

— Happy esta listo para llevarte al aeropuerto, ¿va a quedarse? – pregunta, ciertamente educada. Alzando sus cejas cuando todo lo que el hace es gruñir una respuesta. Sabe que debería aumentarle el salario, la poca empatía que le queda le dicta eso. – entonces esperare hasta que este listo.

 

<center>***</center>

 

No hay mucho que ver o hacer en Malibú o en Long Island por las mañanas, más que trabajar. Sentarse detrás de un escritorio a ver como Pepper se encarga de todo, mientras el abre su laptop y habla con Jarvis de lo que debe y no debe hacer con el nuevo prototipo de robot que venderá al ejercito, uno en el que el contrato dura que solo se usara estrictamente para labores humanitarias. Que bastante ha tenido con todo el asunto de la demanda hace año y medio.

El trabajo no es realmente así de aburrido, no cuando el se acostumbra y lo hace parte de su vida, olvidando que en el pasado dirigir una empresa y convertirse en el mismo obsesivo que su padre era su peor pesadilla. Claro, con los años aprendió que su padre quería esa empresa para el. Y que su verdadera obsesión era <i>“crear”</i> mas que <i>destruir</i>.

Con la llegada de la tecnología bélica, y de las ganas renovadas de la humanidad por autodestruirse, las armas se volvieron lo principal en el mercado, y fue el, mas que su propio padre, el que impuso en Stark la creación de estos objetos que traerían a mas de uno miseria, incluyéndolo a el. Que por nada tenia ese aparato clavado en el tórax, manteniéndole con vida, porque dos operaciones mas no le habían servido para retirar el resto de la metralla, y aunque lo hiciera, no había manera de reparar y hacer visiblemente atractivo el agujero que le quedaría en el pecho.

Según Viginia –Pepper en su mente— esa es la razón principal por la cual no lo hace. Por su enorme y delicado egocentrismo que le lleva a ponerse de pie delante del espejo mas veces de las que ella ha estado, siendo Pepper una mujer hermosa que también tiene una imagen que cuidar ante los buitres de la prensa.

Sumado a todo eso, hay algo que a Anthony Edward “Tony” Stark no soporta en su vida.

Si, muchas personas piensan que es un egocéntrico, un rico bastardo, un narcisista ególatra con problemas de interrelación con la sociedad. Un hombre sin escrúpulos, un poco excéntrico, lleno de soberbia, amante de los negocios, de los buenos autos, de la comida exquisita, de los lujos que se da cada vez que puede –en un promedio diario— y adicto a la tecnología.

Uno de los mejores ingenieros también es considerado, pero esa parte le viene heredada. Esa es una de las cosas que más le jode, sí; que la gente piense cosas sobre él. Es un pensamiento con una bipolaridad irónica. No le gusta que la gente piense nada de él, y al mismo tiempo, le encanta que la gente le vea, le admire, y tenga un orgasmo vulgar pensando en Tony Stark y en el éxito que ha tenido a lo largo de su vida.

Pero no es solo eso lo que no soportaba. No, ni remotamente; al final del día siempre le vale mierda lo que la gente piense de él, o si en Londres hablen del siguiente capítulo de esa serie de detectives o si en China explotan a la mitad de la población obrera o que sus propios empleados hablan pestes a sus espaldas. A él no le importan esas cosas.

Es el padre, su padre, de las empresas Stark, el que le jode la vida.

Como figura paterna, era un buen prospecto, mas cambió radicalmente con lo que le pasó a su madre. Como figura paterna su padre no cambia. No del todo, puede que le hayan dicho que el padre que tuvo se preocupaba por él, que le amaba, y que todo era muy diferente a como él lo había vivido.

Eso podía ser verdad, pero lo que importaba, era que él se había sentido como si fuera invisible a los ojos de ese hombre en todos esos años. Quizás por eso es que, aunque había aceptado la verdad, su actitud no había cambiado nada.

Tony Stark seguía siendo el mismo hombre que despreciaba a los de su sexo. A veces con tanto fervor que Pepper, su secretaria (la pelirroja de pecas y ojos cálidamente azules), no le soportaba.

Él, con su candado perfecto de barba, el cabello negro azabache –castaño en la luz del sol—, sonrisa brillante con dientes espléndidamente blancos, trajes costosos, zapatos siempre limpios, tabaco en mano y autos de lujos, no sospechó que en ningún momento de su vida eso cambiaria.

 

**< center><b>[MALIBÚ, CALIFORNIA. USA]**

**[Enero, 2011] </b></center>**

No hay mucho que hacer en Malibú en el temprano enero; pese a que el primer mes del año suele ser donde el voraz consumo navideño se calma y los locales de comida rápida sufren un decrecimiento en sus arcas, las personas consiguen su diversión en las playas frías, en los centros comerciales, y sobre todo en la comodidad de sus casas viendo cualquier canal de cable de cocina, o alguno que otro que hable de cómo perder el peso ganado en las fiestas decembrinas. Los mas masoquistas se atreven a gastar los dólares restantes en el mercado local, o aquellos que fueron inteligentes y guardaron su dinero para esta época de reventas, salen a comprar con una sonrisa en el rostro y el bolsillo lleno.

Quizás uno de los eventos más visitados en Long Island en esa fecha es uno que viene con un ticket de 20$. Ese es el evento de las Industrias Stark en su parque de diversiones. Lleno de nieve y de luces de colores, aun con olor a Navidad y renos mecánicos y parlantes en cada esquina. Simulando como es el año nuevo en cada religión.

Es un espectáculo digno de ver si eres un gran fan de la Navidad, en cambio, si eres Tony Stark, solo puedes ver cuánto dinero te dará esa farsa.

—Ni siquiera creo en la navidad, Pepper.

Virginia “Pepper” Potts es una mujer ocupada. Una en su clase. Soñadora, responsable, incrédula, cariñosa, en pocas palabras, lo que muchos hombres desearían tener como esposa, o como secretaria. Tony Stark, dueño de las Industrias Stark, creadas por su padre Howard Stark, tiene la suerte de tenerla amarrada a él. Todo comenzó con un error cometido por el CEO e Ingeniero eléctrico, que solo ella de todo su gabinete pudo notar. Fue inteligente y astuta, y con eso se ganó el puesto que es envidia de todos.

No solo es secretaria de Tony Stark y tiene acceso a los documentos de la empresa, a la cuenta bancaria y a la agenda de Stark, sino que es el único ser humano al que el CEO puede prestarle verdadera atención, al que puede hacerle caso y a la única mujer que le tiene consideración, por no decir que es el único par de piernas en el que no se ha metido.

Ella es una profesional. Trabaja con objetividad y algunas veces olvida que tiene una vida por prestar demasiada atención a Tony y sus excentricidades.

—Pepper, ¿me estas escuchando?

En opinión de todo el gabinete de Stark, es lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado a la empresa. Gracias a ella, no tienen que lidiar con el jefe de Industrias Stark, ni hablar con él o verse forzados a sostener reuniones incomodas en el que el susodicho no hacía más que verse las uñas, limpiar sus lentes oscuros o guiñarle el ojo a una de las secretarias suplentes en la habitación.

—Pepper… Pepper… Peppeeeeeeeeeeeeeeer………

Viéndose al espejo ahora, ella piensa que quizás Tony la está afectando demasiado. Tiene ojeras debajo de sus ojos, purpuras y oscuras, labios rotos vagamente disimulados sobre el lápiz labial, corrector en la nariz, en la frente y en sus mejillas –solo por si acaso—, su cabello rojo ahora es opaco, necesita un retoque pronto antes de que comience a volverse rubio o castaño. Sumado a todo eso, el primer mes del año, el primer pensamiento que acude a su mente con la imagen en el espejo, es que definitivamente, se está haciendo vieja.

— ¿Debería entrar allí o debería enviar a Jarvis a investigar?

Algunas veces quiere algo de privacidad, algunas veces quiere comer crema y sentarse a ver una película y quejarse de que esta engordando, no de que el trabajo es demasiado y que ha bajado tres kilos en el último mes con solo seguir a Tony a todos lados. Algunas veces le gustaría gritarle a Tony _“Vete a la mierda, maldito narcisista”_ y otras le gustaría pararse sobre él y abofetearlo y gritarle de nuevo _“¿Estas ciego? ¡Necesito una vida, imbécil!”_ pero nunca ha sido una mujer de malas palabras, ni mucho menos una persona maleducada.

—Última oportunidad.

— ¡Ya voy!

Tony no es exactamente la mejor persona en el mundo. Tiene un montón de defectos, pero también tiene cosas buenas, y ella ama esas cosas. Es un buen cocinero, un genio de nivel Dios, un perfecto Ingeniero y manejador de las computadoras, un conocedor de las comunicaciones y un perfecto Casanova que respeta a las mujeres, un hombre sin límites. Ella ha visto cada una de esas fases, y aun se pregunta, como no ha podido enamorarse de él.

— ¿Qué necesitas? – le pregunta, tragándose el suspiro resignado, y el solo sonríe y señala a la chica detrás de él, probablemente menor de 20, mucho más joven que ella.

—Conoce a Sarah.

Para ser una casa grande, llena de lujo y Jarvis por todas partes, al final, solo había dos baños, uno que Tony había usado para hacer uno de sus extraños experimentos con el traje de Iron Man –porque no le bastaba su cuarto de investigaciones secreto— y ahora había quedado inservible. Y el otro baño, que era el que quedaba contiguo a la habitación de Tony y que poseía una puerta que iba hacia el pasillo.

—Seguro. – ella responde, lamiendo sus labios resecos y dándose la vuelta para buscar la salida de la habitación. Se siente más vieja ahora.

**< center>***</center>**

 

Iron Man.

Lo que la gente conoce como un hombre de acero rojo y amarillo, que vuela y les defiende de enemigos mortales, o eso es lo que la TV dice. Siendo Tony Stark la figura del traje no cambia la imagen de Súper héroe, SHIELDS no le gusta que sea tan mediático, pero agradece en secreto que así oculte historias más difíciles de explicar como Thor y su loco hermano, o Hulk y sus problemas de control.

Para Tony Stark, Iron Man es una de las mejores cosas que pudo haberle pasado. Inventado por su propia mano, y perfeccionado cada día que pasa, está enamorado de su alter ego.

Pero también es un gran problema cuando Nick Fury tiene tu dirección, y tu teléfono celular, y el control de tus salidas.

—No es gracioso que tengas que “capturarme” en el aire. – Gruñe, como un tigre herido, cruzando los brazos en su pecho y golpeando su pie contra el piso.

—No es gracioso que no contestes mis llamadas, que tu secretaria no sepa donde estas la mitad del tiempo, que estés durmiendo o en Hong Kong, maldita sea. – Nick Fury, afroamericano, con el carácter de un hooligan cuando su equipo está perdiendo. — ¿tienes alguna excusa para eso?

Tony rueda sus ojos.

—No tengo por qué darle excusa alguna a imbéciles. – replica, sin vergüenza, incluso si Pepper a su espalda se palmea el rostro, sabiendo que lo que se viene no es bueno.

Pero en lugar de furia en el rostro de el hombre del parche, solo hay una sonrisa picara, autosuficiente, casi llegando a lo maligno. Tony con su arrogancia no sabe eso, porque usualmente no ve al rostro de cualquier ser masculino.

—Oh, eso lo sé. Pero firmaste un contrato con nosotros, ¿recuerdas? O probablemente no lo recuerdes, porque tu secretaria lo hizo por ti. – el hombre negro cruza sobre su pecho sus brazos, imitando a modo de burla a Tony, que le mira con los ojos abiertos analizando la situación. – y ese contrato te obliga a permanecer con tu identidad lo mas oculto posible.

—Pepper.

—Intenté decírtelo cuando te estabas _martillando_ a Sarah. – ella susurra, lo más respetuosa posible, tratando de no contagiarse de la risita de Nick.

Tony es un experto en ocultar emociones y reemplazarlas por sarcasmo, así que hace eso, sonríe, como si le hiciera gracia también, y se acomoda los lentes sobre sus ojos, de manera que los oculta de Nick Fury que ya se considera vencedor.

—Sí, era una chica bastante activa, ¿has tenido una así? – pero no espera por una respuesta. — Así que, ¿para qué me necesitas?

—Eres el único de los soldados con poderes que conozco que es capaz de albergar a un inquilino en su casa y tratarlo bien, también se que lo hará tu secretaria, Virginia Potts. – se da la vuelta y toma un archivo que ha dejado sobre la mesa. – ya que por el resto… dudo que pueda contar con un gigante verde con problemas de actitud, un tío que se cree dios nórdico o un tonto que escala paredes.

Están en un café, uno cercano a la casa de Stark, vacio a esas horas de la noche, con solo ellos tres como ocupantes, han terminado allí luego de que con cuatro vehículos, SHIELDS hubiera logrado detenerle en seco, y luego meterle allí para hablar en privado.

A Tony no le agrada el sitio para nada. Con paredes toscas y rosadas, y un cerdo volador que da vueltas alrededor de un ventilador giratorio, mientras el olor a la comida grasienta llena sus sentidos desde el local de papas fritas al lado y el como se mezcla con el de la espuma del café. Es asqueroso.

— ¿de quién se trata?

—Quiero que te encargues de Steve Rogers, mejor conocido como Capitán América.

Hay un silencio sepulcral en el café por diez minutos, en los que Tony ve a Fury, meditando su respuesta, repasándola en su mente una y otra vez, una y otra vez, dándole vueltas a las palabras en la boca antes de finalmente escupir una ruda réplica.

—No voy a hacerlo. – palabra por palabra es dicha en un siseo lleno de furia que promete transformarse en un berrinche que Pepper, cree, acabará con sus oídos.

—No te lo estoy pidiendo, so imbécil. – Nick es mas testarudo que él, solo un poquito, y le responde en el mismo tono, inclinándose sobre la mesa de forma amenazante.

Tony Stark no se amínala ante eso.

Se niega rotundamente, es casi una aversión ilógica a tener que habitar en el mismo sistema que un hombre de carne y hueso. Steve Rogers, el jodido Capitán América. ¿Nick Fury se ha vuelto loco? No es que no le guste el chico, es que sencillamente no le gustan los hombres.

Si, ok, odia a los tipos en mallas, eso también, pero aun pensando en todo eso, Pepper hace todo más llevadero, incluyendo tener que pensar en compartir baño con Rogers. Porque es un hecho, esa mirada en ella le dice que acepta o acepta. No tienen mas opción ya, la resistencia es fútil, y él quiere gritar y llorar y demandar a alguien y también montarse en aquel crucero a Babilonia, pero qué demonios, ahora solo tiene que aceptar a un extraño con aires de súper héroe en su casa.

Aun así, no deja de sorprenderle lo increíble del poder de convencimiento de Pepper con algunas decisiones que se suponen recaen en él, y funciona cada vez que ella lo intenta y el no puede hacer nada para cambiarlo, no quiere hacerlo tampoco, se rinde tontamente. Así que se remite a suspirar, rodar los ojos, bufar y morderse la lengua para no golpear a Fury y sentirse aliviado.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Una conversación con el espejo le diría que esto no es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Extraña a la sargento  Carter, a Bucky, al doctor, extraña las campañas, hasta se podría decir que extraña no poder matar unos cuantos nazis, pero eso solo esta al final de la lista de las cosas en las que puede pensar ahora. Como por ejemplo vestir esa ropa tan extraña, con tan pocos botones y ajustada por todos lados, pero como su <i>cuidadora</i> le ha dicho.

Es una mujer adorable, pero no tiene nada que ver con quien es el.

Así que se siente perdido en un mundo que es cruel con el. Dibujar ya no es divertido, ya no es un mono bailarín tratando de divertir a otros, ahora es solo un tonto que no sabe como abotonar un <i>jean</i> que le aprieta sus partes intimas. Es todo culpa de esta agencia S.H.I.E.L.D.S. si no se hubiera metido al medio él estaría aun combatiendo por América y no siendo tratado como uno de esos fenómenos de circo que en su época tan famosos eran.

Ahora no esta tan seguro de querer volver, cuando recuerda las cosas malas que le ha tocado vivir de vuelta en su época.

— ¿Estás listo para irte? – la dulce mujer le pregunta, no parece otra agente especial, pero lo es. Le sonríe y toma su bolso más pequeño, aquel que ha llenado de cosas para su aseo personal que S.H.I.E.L.D.S le ha facilitado en el poco tiempo que lleva allí.

Las demás maletas están compuestas por su pasaporte, su identidad, unas credenciales que no logra entender y algo de ropa <i>moderna</i> que odia. El traje de Capitán América también se lo han empacado, y su escudo va en una bolsa aparte.

No puede entender porque tiene que irse, no entiende cómo es que no puede quedarse allí un tiempo más, hasta ahora no ha sido de problema alguno para Fury, ni para nadie; pero aun así, diablos, no quiere irse.

Por lo que le han contando, Howard Stark no es en lo mínimo parecido a Tony Stark, su hijo. Empezando por la parte en la que Tony Stark es el <i>principal enemigo de la raza masculina</i>. No entiende el significado de eso, pero suena como algo muy malo.

— Si, estoy listo para irme. – no, no lo está, pero piensa que no puede ser tan malo, ¿cierto?

**PARTE DOS**

 

La casa nunca se ha sentido así. Oscura y pesada y el solo quiere salir corriendo de allí, huir a su laboratorio y encerrarse hasta que los tres meses pasen por el. En serio, solo quiere huir de este lugar que ha sido su hogar por un tiempo considerablemente largo.

Debe aceptar con todo eso, que Pepper es la mejor intermediara de todo el universo, y se siente suertudo de que así sea, porque tal vez en otra vida esta mujer hubiera sido una agente del FBI en casos de rehenes, una gran negociadora; le pasa que cuando acepta por fin tener a Steve Rogers cerca, este es tan horrible como piensa.

Es un lelo, un tonto del culo con la cabeza metida en quién sabe dónde, si hasta parece que le han lavado el cerebro y lo han rellenado con espuma de peluches de niños de cinco años.

— ¿estás bien? — Pepper le pregunta, a él, que observa con expresión consternada como el otro hombre observa su casa, ojos brillantes e infantiles, claros y redondos en el medio de su salón.

— Míralo. — le dice sin moverse, solo observando. — parece que no ha visto una casa nunca.

Pepper hace ese sonido reprobatorio que tanto detesta, como un chasquido de la lengua y un gruñido para nada femenino. Lo gracioso es que ella solo hace ese resoplido cuando es él quien dice algo, no cuando alguien más dice algo desagradable o alguna mierda.

— Es la primera vez que ve una como la tuya. — cansada, pero sobretodo frustrada de tener que lidiar con Tony frente a ese joven apuesto, Pepper se acerca a Steve que se fija en ella y le sonríe, <i> _dios, es tan adorable. </i> _– entonces…¿Qué piensas? —  es quizás una pregunta cliché, pero no quiere que el chico se sienta excluido, porque en el momento en el que Steve se le presento –besándole de la mano y sonriendo amablemente— ella lo considera un chico; en serio, ningún hombre en esta época te tomaría de la mano y te la besaría (quizás Tony lo hace, pero eso es para intentar meterse en tus bragas) también Steve gana muchos puntos cuando sonríe, lindo y adorable.

— Es elegante, grande, algo solitaria. — frunce el ceño luce confundido, perdido.

Tiene razón. La mansión es algo que muchas personas tercermundistas desearían. Una Pepper mas joven había soñado con alguna vez tener la propia, ya sabes, grandes muebles donde uno podía dormir sin necesidad de ir a la habitación luego de un maratón de películas de terror de fin de semana –o en su caso, de <i> _PS. I Love You, Miss Simpathy, Casa Blanca, Lo que el viento se llevo… </i>—_, aparte de eso, tenía la piscina que ella siempre quiso, y el Jacuzzy… <i> _dios, el Jacuzzy… </i>_

Había un enorme bar, lleno de todas las clases posibles de licor, y una bodega a la que accedías desde el mismo bar, abriendo una puerta secreta en la pared de madera y colándote por unas escaleras tenebrosas, que te llevaban a una sala de la que no querías salir nunca más, porque el olor a Vino, a frutas fermentadas, y el licor mismo, eran tan embriagantes como para paralizarte la sangre de placer.

Las habitaciones estaban distribuidas a lo largo de una pasillo tragaluz, que solo se podía apreciar de día, pero que de noche funcionaba con energía solar; su habitación era enorme, una cama de dos plazas con luces de colores que Tony había hecho para ella, parte de su cariño y de la relación que se había estrechado los últimos años. Pintada de azul claro y adornada con regalos de las admiradoras de Stark. A su lado estaba la habitación de invitados número uno, donde Steve se quedaría, por ser la más cercana a la suya. Esta también era grande, pero con menos adornos y mucho menos personalizada, mas Stark a punto estuvo de desamueblarla, <i> _estúpido celoso. </i>_

— ¿Solo ustedes dos viven aquí? – cuestiono Steve, mirando con curiosidad la puerta que llevaba a la cocina, esta estaba llena de un olor a almizcle y bananas, gracias al nuevo Cheff que había contratado Stark, luego de haber despedido al último por insultarlo con servirle la comida él y no dejar que Pepper lo hiciera. <i> _“¡Me toco!” </i> _ Se había defendido cuando Pepper le había dado una muy acusadora mirada. Tony no tenia caso.

— Y Jarvis. – ella le respondió, viendo las pequeñas lucecillas de el sistema de seguridad y asistencia de la casa parpadear.

— ¿Jarvis?

— Hola, extraño, soy Jarvis, maestro de llaves de la casa, también el sistema de seguridad de la casa y asistente personal del señor Stark. – anuncio la voz robótica, Steve literalmente salto, viendo a todas partes, incluso arriesgando a dar un vistazo donde Stark está de pie ahora.

 

<center>***</center>

 

El hombre le da causa una sensación intemperita de respeto que no sabe bien como asimilar, lo ha visto en la TV, en magazines, en carteles en la calle, le ha visto en todas partes, e incluso aunque lo primero que le dijo Pepper cuando se quedaron a solas fue que era inofensivo, el no lo cree. Tony Stark es un hombre de aspecto feroz, y no importa si es dos pies más bajo que el, su presencia es pesada, poderosa, la de un hombre que sabe lo que quiere y lo que necesita; y si hay algo que Steve ha aprendido en esas dos horas que lleva con Stark, es que el hombre no le quiere allí, y mucho menos le necesita.

Causa en él el más puro sentimiento de incomodidad, y cuando le mira con sus ojos azules, lo que ve es lo que teme, ojos oscuros conectándose con los suyos en una mueca retorcida de odio (o lo que el piensa es odio). Es tan diferente de su padre, el no temía a Howard, que era muy diferente.

Es triste que le valga de nada verlo y sentirse intimidado, porque no hay nadie más que Stark en ese lado de la habitación ese Jarvis no esta por ningún lado.

— No lo busques, Jarvis es parte de la casa, es un sistema electrónico. – Pepper dice, sonriendo con dulzura.

— ¿Cómo la tv y la radio? — Steve pregunta inocentemente, recuerda también los sistemas extraños que Stark manejaba, hasta el auto volador que ahora que lo piensa, no ha visto un auto así por los alrededores.

Lo que si ve, o escucha, es a Tony bufar como un toro, resoplando y cruzando sus piernas, parece que lo hace apropósito, alto para que él le escuche y se sienta incomodo de nuevo.

— Si, es un sistema como ellos, pero Jarvis es mucho más útil y tiene inteligencia propi, inteligencia artificial. – la pelirroja explica, sin prestar atención alguna a Stark, parece que esta <i>curada</i> contra su apatía.

— Es como esos androides de los que tanto hablan. – susurra, con tan mala suerte que el hombre en el sofá le escucha.

— Por la virgen María. — exclama Tony poniéndose de pie por fin, parece harto de la conversación que ellos dos llevan; y para fortuna, se marcha de la habitación principal, dejando a Pepper con el, solos.

— ¿Es siempre así?, y disculpa que lo pregunte, pero su padre era tan diferente, tan amigable. – no se da cuenta de lo que dice hasta que lo dice.

Pepper le mira, confundida y luego recuerda lo que le ha dicho Nick Fury, algo de que esta no era la época de Rogers, y que había vivido cuando los nazis buscaban conquistar más tierras y eliminar judíos y los americanos jugaban a ser los héroes alistando a todo aquel que quisiera.

— ¿Lo conociste? – Pepper pregunta, acercándose con curiosidad, ella quiere escuchar esa historia, pero la expresión algo apenada de Steve le hace retroceder. – lo siento, a el solo no le gustan los hombres, ni que lo toquen, ni que lo miren, es un poco excéntrico digamos, por no decir malcriado, infantil y rencoroso — Steve se ríe, bajito como si compartieran un secreto. – no me gusta del todo cuando se pone así, en especial porque no le da oportunidad a nadie; pero no tendrás que interactuar con el, de eso me encargo yo y Jarvis. — ¿verdad, Jarvis?

— Mr. Stark es muy temperamental al lado de una figura masculina, muchos prefieren mantenerse al margen. Al menos que de verdad seas un genio. Esa es la única manera en la que te acepte.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Le gusta. De una forma banal pero le gusta. Es excéntrica, enorme, lujosa. Nada que ver con el y el pequeño rincón donde dormía en el ejercito o de vuelta en su casa en el campo, con una madre enferma y un padre ausente por la guerra. Quizás es por eso que le cuesta adaptarse. Contrario a muchos de sus compañeros, el no era de lujos. No le gustaba el buen vino, pero no se negaba a beberlo, y por supuesto ahora mismo beber licor no era… no era algo que pudiera agradarle, no cuando este era agua en su boca y en su organismo.

<i>Cochinos efectos secundarios</i>.

Aunque hay algo que le gusta de la habitación que le fue otorgada, y es el largo ventanal; ese que le permite ver y salir a la bahía sin molestar a ningún inquilino en la casa, bajando unas largas escaleras pero con cortos escalones hasta poder tocar la arena. También esta pintada de caoba y blanco de forma paralela, de modo que una pared es blanca y la otra caoba y así el cuadro entero. Tiene fragmentos de piezas de arte incrustados al cemento y el largo sistema de Jarvis también, que le habla a través de un diminuto parlante que ha descubierto esta cerca de lo que llaman el Aire Acondicionado.

No le gusta ninguno de los aparatos electrónicos, por lo que rápidamente le pide a Pepper que los retire si no es mucha molestia. Con la TV HD se va la laptop, el radio cerca de la cama, la alarma, algo que Steve no reconoce y que la pelirroja le explica es una consola de videojuego, algunos cds y dvds también, no hay nada tecnológico en esa habitación a excepción de Jarvis y su voz robótica.

Una vez que la habitación es acomodada a su gusto, con su ropa en los estantes y el recostado en la cama, se deja caer dormido, porque el cansancio consume su cuerpo que solo necesita relajarse.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Howard esta sentado frente a el, viéndole con preocupación, diciendo algo que el no puede captar porque en su cabeza aun se escucha la metralla alemana, perforando sus oídos y rompiendo su voluntad, pero solo un poquito. No es solo “El Capitán”, sino que es el espíritu americano mismo. Y es ese pensamiento el que lo pone de pie de un salto.

—Wow, chico. Con cuidado que aun no lo asimilas. – el hombre dice, acariciándole el hombro. Cariño y algo mas en sus manos frías por el aire de la habitación.

Steve parpadea, fijándose en que Howard sigue allí.

—Lo siento. – las palabras se atropellan en su garganta al salir, mientras que el busca nada mas que sentarse de nuevo y calmar los nervios. Actuar no tiene nada que ver con pararse frente a un montón de Nazis y ver la sangre caer.

— La guerra es dura. Pero debe ser peleada por alguien. – Howard continua hablando, acercándole una botella de whisky que el rechaza, por el placer de no tener que recordarse asimismo que es inmune al alcohol.

—Lo se. Solo que a veces pienso que… ¿Por qué no hay paz? – Howard se atraganta con esa pregunta, le ve, intensamente, meditando más de lo que es apropiado la respuesta antes de darla.

— ¿Estas seguro de que eso es lo que quieres preguntar? Porque no creo que hayas pasado que ¿siete? ¿Ocho? Años intentando entrar en el ejército, ¿y ahora te estas retractando? – no fue su momento mas agradable con el capitán, pero necesitaba gritarle eso, porque necesitaba hacerle entender lo necesario que era que esto se diera. La pelea por la libertad de un pueblo. Del mundo.

 

<center>***</center>

 

El deseo de ser útil a la casa es el que le hace levantarse temprano y prepararle el desayuno al señor Stark. Prepara algo que no requiere mucha concentración, huevos revueltos y ponqués, lo que el ama comer, tarareando mientras cocina una canción que en esta época esta olvidada.

_— <i>Capitán América siempre vendrá a salvarnos…</i>_

Una vez que los huevos tan listos, se lava las manos, aunque tiene la mala suerte de que la naturaleza llama, y no le queda mas que acercarse al baño, se siente responsable por lo que pasa luego. Cuando abre la puerta no espera encontrarse con Stark allí.

Escucha la nota de discordia en su voz cuando le sisea un <i>”sal”</i> bastante agresivo; y el tampoco es que vaya a replicar; entiende el enfado mas de lo que ese hombre sabe y no tiene planeado enfrentarse a Stark muy pronto. No cuando lo de menos que quiere es crear un conflicto, así que se obliga a cerrar la boca y no contestar de mala manera.

Se retira en silencio, murmurando un <i>"el desayuno esta listo”</i> y retirándose, con la mirada clavada al piso, y sus pies pisando con rabia la alfombra y agradece que ahogue los sonidos porque huye a su habitación.

Debe ser un cuadro gracioso, el encogido sobre si mismo en la cama, con la sabana por los hombros, porque esa cosa llamada aire le congela de adentro hacia afuera; de seria poder hacer tantas cosas, pero este mundo es aterrador, lleno de peligros y cosas que le confunden, como Stark por ejemplo ¿Cómo podría ser tan diferente de Howard?

— ¿Estas aburrido? — la voz de Jarvis le sorprende, mira al interruptor brillante cerca de la puerta y luego al techo. — técnicamente hablando, no estoy aquí aunque puedas escucharme, mi matriz esta en el sótano, pero tengo ojos en toda la casa. – Jarvis es realmente amable cuando habla con el, como un padre que enseña a su hijo a pescar.

— ¿Vigilas la casa?

—Todo el día, es mi deber.

— ¿Tu fuiste humano? – pregunta, sabe que Stark usa un traje mecánico, algo que funciona con electricidad, con la misma que usaba Howard para activar sus extrañas maquinas.

— No, soy una forma completamente creada artificialmente, el señor Stark es lo que llamaría mi padre. Y por cierto, la cena esta lista, la señorita Pepper esta llamándole.

 

<center>***</center>

 

La cena es rara, pero con algo de esperanza, Pepper espera que solo sea esa porque es la primera; Steve esta sentado en el extremo contrario de Tony y fuera del campo de visión del inventor, aun así, Tony se niega a colaborar, no dice nada desde el momento en el que se sienta, tomando sus cubiertos y comiendo sin mirar mas que a su comida.

— No hagas eso. — Pepper le sisea, tratando en vano de que Steve no le escuche, es inútil porque este esta a la misma distancia que ella, sus piernas juntas y los codos fuera de la mesa, su rostro algo azorado y sus labios apretados sin querer dar bocado alguno dirigiendo su atención a ella, Pepper  sonríe. — ¿No esta buena, Stev? —sabe que la mirada celosa de Tony se posa en ella y con todo lo que le importa el reproche del hombre, la ignora.

— No es que no quiera, no es mi intención pero es poco… — y Rogers no continúa porque Tony da un bufido amenazante. En cambio, Pepper ríe y se pone de pie, aun sonriendo.

— Iré a buscar algo más. — anuncia y se marcha sin esperar nada, dejando a Rogers y a Tony solos en un silencio desagradable.

— Imbécil — Stark masculla. Steve no responde por respeto, pero su rostro se convierte en una mueca de seriedad nata en el. Ceño fruncido, labios en una fina línea, ojos resplandecientes, y ve el reto en los ojos negros del inventor, pero no cae en ello, solo desvía su atención al plato de comida y comienza a comer, escuchando al otro bufar de nuevo y marcharse.

 

<center>***</center>

 

No es bienvenido en esa casa lo sabe pero por saberlo no es menos incomodo; no hace nada al respecto por que esta en una casa ajena, si estuvieran en otro terreno estaría peleando con Stark cada dos minutos, retándolo a que se ponga su traje de muñeco y le de batalla, casi puede imaginárselo, el con su ahora largo cuerpo enfrentando al hombre mucho mas bajo y menos fornido, podría tumbarlo de un derechazo sin que a este le diera tiempo de usar su armadura.

La primera noche es horrenda, las sabanas se pegan a su cuerpo por el sudor frio y le ahogan, así que sale de la habitación; ni el mismo cree que lo haga, pero de verdad necesita algo, así que sorbiéndose la nariz y respirando por la boca, apenas consiente de adonde se dirige, no estando sonámbulo del todo, sino vagamente adormilado, las luces paralelas en los pasillos se encienden tenues, alumbrando su camino hasta la sala, le hacen detenerse y pensar que el mundo es un lugar tan extraño ahora.

— No puedes dormir, ¿cierto? — una voz pregunta y el ve a todos lados luego de obviamente sufrir un mini ataque al corazón. — Jarvis. – Replica la voz, haciéndole entender quien le habla.

— Oh, lo siento, no recordaba— se excusa, sonriendo cuando recuerda al extraño ser que habla como humano pero en realidad es una maquina.

— ¿Quieres algo de agua? — una luz se enciende por unas escaleras cortas, señalando el camino a la cocina.

— ¿Crees que el me lo permita? — la pregunta es mas para si mismo que para Jarvis. Detesta sentir que su vida depende de otros para seguir adelante.

— La señorita Pepper se encargara, ¿me sigues? — como si estuviera caminando frente a el, Jarvis fue encendiendo todo el camino hasta la nevera, dejando que las tenues luces le guiaran los pasos restantes.

Al verla, Rogers sintió temor, pero decidió continuar, no era un cobarde, y no había llegado tan lejos –con la guerra Nazi, la pelea contra Hydra, la perdida de tantos seres queridos— para nada, eso era mas que seguro.

Respirando hondo, recobro su valía característica y continúo a abrir la nevera, viendo las jarras de agua apiladas en una esquina, tomo un vaso de la repisa y se sirvió, dando un suspiro de alivio cuando por el fin dejo que el frio líquido entrara en su sistema y le calmara.

Sucede que si, que el agua es el mejor antídoto contra la ansiedad. Pero no hay peor contra antídoto que el sonar de la puerta delantera y con ella el de los gemidos agudos de una mujer que parece estar siendo asesinada. Sus sentidos se ponen alerta, y con sigilo se asoma en la entrada de la cocina. Lo que ve hace que sus mejillas se calienten, que sus fosas nasales se dilaten al igual que sus pupilas, y que la polla entre sus piernas se endurezca.

No puede creer que haya pensado que estaba jodido. Estaba equivocado. Ahora si que esta jodido, porque salir de la cocina sin que le vean es imposible. Por mas distraído que Tony este en desnudar a la amante de turno.

<i>Salida trasera</i>.

La voz de Jarvis es tan diminuta que parece sonar en su cabeza y el nunca a agradecido lo suficiente lo fino de su sentido de audición. Corre. Como correr por su vida o algo. Se cuela por la rendija de la puerta entre abierta al fondo de la cocina y traspasa el mini jardín que lo guía al pasillo interno de la casa, metiéndose en su habitación antes de que una mosca pueda verlo.

Por supuesto, tantos años de estar acostumbrado a tener a Jarvis susurrándole al oído hacen a Tony Stark un experto en separa el murmullo de el sonido de fondo. Así que tan pronto el protector de la casa habla, el escucha. Su cabeza se alza del cuello de la mujer, el cuello crujiéndole con la brusquedad del movimiento. Mirando fijamente a la cocina.

—Jarvis. Enciende las luces. – no hay respuesta.

Prácticamente deja caer a la mujer en el sofá cuando se levanta. Entornando los ojos y buscando ver en la oscuridad. Hay un murmullo en el pasillo que va hacia las habitaciones, mas arriba de las escaleras.

—Jarvis. Las luces.

Pero las luces no se encienden.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Incluso si es uno de los seres mas educados y adiestrados del planeta, Steve se despierta a las doce del mediodía, descansado y mucho mejor, aunque riéndose de su propia pereza. Decide tomar un baño relajado, siguiendo las instrucciones de Jarvis para abrir la regadera y se mete debajo del manantial, suspirando cuando el agua caliente toca su piel, inevitablemente, piensa en la escena de anoche y la cosa entre sus piernas da un jalón interesado; pero se niega, no es un pervertido, así que solo sale de la habitación, riéndose de lo tonto que es pensar que Stark puede estarle grabando, es un pensamiento infantil. Pero para estar seguro, le pregunta a Jarvis.

La casa esta enteramente sola, y la presencia vacía de Jarvis es lo único que le acompaña a través de los pasillos en su recorrido ahora mas libre.

Se pregunta si podrá vivir en un sitio así, enorme, con tantas esquinas que se pierde; encerrado, es triste que Tony Stark viva en un sitio que le encierre, quizás la sensación de hacinamiento se le hace familiar; su casa era así, pero cálida... como el maldito sofá en el que esta ahora; su piel sonrosada contra la suave tela, acariciando todo su cuerpo semi desnudo, provocándole gemiditos inevitables.

Nunca ha sentido nada igual contra su piel. Quizás el futuro no sea tan malo después de todo.

— ¿Puedo saber que diablos esta haciendo? — Tony Stark entra en escena, no sabe de donde viene o de donde salió, hombre, es imposible que le haya sorprendido a el así, que tiene sentidos de águila y reflejos de zorro. No es su repentina aparición la que le asusta, sino la furia en sus ojos, el no suele temerle a las personas, menos cuando estas miden un metro menos que el, pero ¿Tony Stark? Realmente no quiere no agradarle cuando tiene que quedarse en su casa por tres meses, de todas formas, nunca ha sido bueno para los conflictos.

Esta seguro de que le hubiera tomado de los tobillos y lanzad al suelo sino fuera por su aversión a tocar a otros hombres.

— ¡Salte de mi sofá! — Stark grita de nuevo y no necesito decirlo dos veces para que Steve se ponga de pie, tambaleándose ligeramente, atónito por recibir una orden tan brusca.

— Lo siento...estaba… — no sabia que hacer, o que decir ni a donde moverse, miro el reloj en la pared y no eran mas de la una de la tarde, solo una hora había pasado desde que se había puesto de pie. — No era mi intención. – dice, realmente no siente esas palabras esta vez.

— Mantente alejado de mis malditos sillones. – Tony sisea, señalándole con un dedo, su cabello esta despeinado, fuera de su lugar.

Pepper entra en ese momento, viendo de Steve a Tony, el periódico en su mano derecha y en la otra un traje traído de la tintorería.

— ¿Qué pasa aquí? – pregunta, cansada de una muy larga mañana en la que ha bajado y subido quien sabe cuantas escaleras.

— Ese pervertido… — Tony aun le señala con un dedo, ofendido, y algo contradicho porque Pepper no note de inmediato lo que el considera profano.

— ¿Qué? – La pelirroja –ahora casi rubia— ve a Steve y lo único que nota es que este esta en calzoncillos bastante apretados para ser de su talla, y tiene el descaro de sonrojarse suavemente porque es obvio que Steve no se da cuenta de que esa prenda no le cubre nada.

— Obviamente estaba masturbándose con mi sofá, ¿puedes creerlo? — Tony vocifera, furioso, haciendo gestos, demostrando lo que siente y apunto de abalanzarse contra Rogers que no sabe donde meter la cabeza; es fuerte, valiente, un héroe, pero enfrentar al hombre que le dejo hospedarse, es difícil.

Hasta que se convierte en imposible no hacerlo.

— ¡Dije que lo sentía! — grita y suena mas rudo que lo que piensa; es parte de ser lo que es. — lo siento, Tony Stark. — sentencia, ve la expresión en el rostro de el empresario, ojos abiertos pero no sorprendido, mas bien pensante o algo, no quiere analizarlo tampoco así que se encamina a su habitación e ignora a ambos de sus hospedadores.

Pepper le mira marchar, con una sonrisita en los labios, una que ni ella sabe porque esta allí. Aunque Tony si sabe la razón de su enfado. Y todo tiene que ver con que aparentemente tiene a dos de sus tres hijos de parte de Rogers.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Son las ocho de la noche cuando Pepper le visita en la habitación, su habitación ahora, en la que se ha estado escondiendo por las siete anteriores horas, ella lleva una bandeja en la mano y una sonrisa tímida.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — pregunta y Steve se sonroja, porque luego de que la rabia ha pasado solo a quedado vergüenza por lo que hizo delante de esa mujer que ha sido tan buena con el desde que ha llegado, ella no merece un jefe así. Realmente no lo hace.

Cuando no se encuentra la voz, solo asiente. Cohibido.

— Bien, traje algo de lo que Tony cocino hoy, es Goulash de carne y cerdo, ¿quieres? – ella parece disfrutar de cómo sus ojos se iluminan con curiosidad.

—Nunca he probado eso — Steve dice, curioso y embriagado por el olor hasta que cae en la cuenta de lo que ha dicho la mujer, Tony la cocino, Stark cocina, ahora eso es...sorprendente; al punto que la expresión en su rostro revela sus pensamientos.

—Lo se, es raro, pero es verdad; cuando necesita pensar tiende a diseñar o cocinar o bueno, cuando necesita no pensar, que es algo muy diferente. — se encoge de hombros y deja la comida sobre el escritorio donde Steve veía sus viejos bosquejos y donde realizaba los nuevos.

Muchos de ellos con el rostro de Pepper, que por supuesto no los paso desapercibida; los miro fijamente, hasta que una sonrisa cándida se formo en su rostro, algo alagada pero sobre todo sorprendida por el descubierto talento del superhéroe, pregunto lo mas sutil que pudo.

— ¿dibujas? — con simpleza lo dijo, alzando uno de ella en un traje de gala, era idéntico al que usaba en una de las fotos de entrada, esa noche en que Tony y ella habían tenido ese extraño roce que no había terminado en nada.

— Algo, me gusta hacerlos en grafito me ayuda a despejar la mente. — Potts le mira y el no sabe identificar su mirada.

— Tony también, necesita su espacio. – después de un silencio nada incomodo, Pepper le pide que pruebe algo de la comida y se retira, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Tony no es exactamente la persona mas agradecida que conoce, pero hay algo en el esa noche que le hace pensar que le esta agradeciendo a ella el soportarlo, se siente así cuando manipula la silla para que ella se siente y cuando pone el plato frente a sus manos —todo con esta extraña mirada en su rostro— como si se quemara por dentro queriendo decir algo que no se atreve.

Es raro.

Incluso luego de que ella regresa de la habitación de Steve, Tony esta lavando los platos usados, y sigue con sus ojos negros llenos de ese sentimiento desconocido para ella. No entiende que es lo que causa que cambie esa noche, pero el sentimiento no dura mucho.

Porque Tony vuelve a ser Tony Stark en la mañana.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Los días pasan volando, los relojes burlándose de ella, y es tarde abril cuando Steve cumple las primeras tres semanas en casa, no se ha encontrado con Stark desde el incidente del sofá. Come en la habitación de invitados, se baña en la madrugada, dibuja, dibuja y asiste a las dos reuniones de los Avengers en el cuartel de S.H.I.E.L.D.S.

Habla solo con ella, pero no hay molestia o incomodada en el, y ella sabe que el solo hace las cosas mejores para ella, ya que mientras mas Tony piense que Steve Rogers no existe como una parte de la casa, menos problemas tendrá para con Tony.

Detesta que Stark sea capaz de causar eso.

— Te invito a cenar.

La mirada de Steve vale mil onzas de oro, quizás mas, porque tiene sus ojos azules abiertos de par en par; y la forma en la que le mira, con las mejillas sonrosadas de haber estado ejercitándose con el saco de boxeo que ha colgado de la habitación y su pecho aun bañado en sudor, agitado por todo en general.

— ¿Qué?

— Me escuchaste. Me tomare la noche libre y podremos ir al cine o a donde quieras. — su comportamiento es el de una niña de cinco años en lugar de la mujer adulta llena de puzles y deseos de una vida normal, pero que diablos, lleva tres años sin salir por su cuenta, sin saber lo que es entrar en un mall y comprar ropa interior de encaje o comerse un helado en una esquina mientras no esta usando tacones, ni siquiera recuerda cuando había sido la ultima vez ese año que de verdad se había sentado frente a un espejo y peinado correctamente, eso iba a cambiar hoy.

Steve iba a cambiar eso hoy, no porque ella quisiera algo con el, no, aunque no negaría si se presentaba la oportunidad la tomaría, era porque Steve necesitaba salir, conocer el mundo que aun le era desconocido y hostil.

— Vamos, será divertido, lo prometo. — jalándolo del brazo logro que se pusiera de pie por fin. — ponte algo de ropa, yo iré a mi habitación.

Tony estaba en una fiesta que duraría hasta bien entrada la mañana, y solo allí lograría quitarse el miedo de tener que presentarle excusas momentáneas a su jefe.

Se coloco una blusa magenta y pantalones de mezclilla blancos, usando los aretes que Tony le había regalado y colocando en su cabeza una pequeña flor de cristal rosado.

Steve por su parte llevaba los pantalones que le había dado S.H.I.E.L.D.S y una franela blanca que delineaba sus músculos, si se lo preguntaban, estaba guapo, pero el encanto principal residía en su sonrisa, en la emoción que sentía al poder por fin salir de la casa y conocer un poco de mano de alguien tan amable. Quizás esto era lo que necesitaba para darle una segunda oportunidad a este mundo y poder llevarse bien con su arrendador.

La película que Pepper elige le hace sonreír como un tonto. Una película a blanco y negro como las de su época, y con una música encantadora, que tiene a Steve por momentos cerrando los ojos, rememorando sus memorias con anhelo. Mas de una lagrima derrama en la sala de cine a oscura, y cuando la función se acaba, el dolor en su pecho es tan intenso que tiene que permanecer sentado, la mano de Pepper acariciándole la espalda, trayéndole confort y consuelo.

No hay forma de explicar en palabras lo que siente. La pelirroja entiende eso a la perfección. Camina a su lado por todo el muelle de Malibú, se toman de la mano, un mudo consuelo que el quiere darse el lujo de obtener, solo porque en esos momentos no le importa si ella es o no la chica de Stark.

La bahía no esta muy lejos, y cuando el tira de ella, ella solo le sigue, sacándose sus zapatillas tan pronto como tocan la arena, el hace lo mismo, atando los cordones y colocándose las botas alrededor de el cuello. La arena es fría entre sus dedos y el mar helado en la planta de sus pies.

Sus dedos se desenlazan cuando el entra mas profundo en el mar, su cuerpo rechaza el movimiento. Puede ser un súper humano, con vida eterna por lo que le ha dicho S.H.I.E.L.D.S. y aun así, su cuerpo sabe que el mar es peligroso, que allí una vez murió. Congelado en el océano. Perdiendo todo lo que tenía.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Regresar a la mansión es algo duro. Mas porque apenas y sabe donde esta, Pepper se ha dormido a la sombra de una palmera, arropada con su chaqueta de cuero, parece cómoda allí, y el se permite admirarla y pensar que, irónicamente, preferiría pasar la noche en la cama con Stark antes que con ella. El solo pensamiento le hace sonreírse estúpidamente.

Seis de la mañana. O eso dice el reloj del aparatejo (celular) que la mano derecha de Tony tenia en su bolso. Deberían estar en casa ahora. Deberían estar en casa desde hace tanto tiempo. Pero dejar este lugar seria como no dejarse caer del sueño en medio de la carretera.

— Mr. Stark. – susurra, Tony esta de pie frente a el. Zapatos de cuero sobre la arena, mirada severa detrás de las gafas negras, ropa impecable, perfume costoso. Solo le mira, como diciendo <i>eres un hijo de puta</i>, pero en el buen sentido.

—Te la llevaste y no eres capaz de regresarla a casa. – no es una queja directa. Y le descoloca un poco, porque coño, nunca hubiera esperado que esas fueran las palabras que recibiría de Stark, no después de la ultima vez que estuvieron cara a cara. – vamos, al menos cargarla al auto.

Happy esta justo detrás de el, tomando la cartera y la chaqueta que caen al suelo cuando el esbelto cuerpo de la mujer es alzado entre los brazos del soldado. Una dulce sonrisa se coloca en su rostro, y en lugar de despertar se acurruca más en los brazos  del héroe.

El camino de vuelta es silencioso, tanto así que quedarse dormido es casi un efecto secundario, la cara contra la ventanilla y la baba derramándose por la comisura de los labios. Es hasta cruel, porque eso lo hace victima fácil antes Anthony Stark. En serio, el peor error que pudo haber cometido.

Se despierta con el sonido de una bocina, y cuando abre los ojos, de golpe y grandes, Tony esta medio doblado entre el asiento delantero y trasero del auto, con la mano en el volante y una sonrisa de come—mierda que no comprende, o que no llega a comprender hasta que este y Pepper, ahora completamente consciente, bajan del BMW.

La casa esta brillante como siempre, y el no logra entender como es que no pudo encontrarla con lo enorme que es. Tendrá que comprar un mapa y una brújula y avanzar a la vieja usanza. Quizás Tony no este muy de acuerdo, pero si habla con Pepper a solas puede que lo logre, después de todo, ha logrado meterse en el corazón de la mujer con tal fuerza que ni el mismo puede creerlo. La química extraña que hay entre ambos.

 

**PARTE TRES**

 

 

La fiesta que desencadenaría mas de un acto catastrófico –para bien o para mal— ocurre un sábado, no es el cumpleaños de Tony, tampoco el de Pepper y mucho menos una fecha importante, es solo eso, una fiesta de millones de dólares, con modelos de todo el país y algunas que ni siquiera hablan ingles merodeando por el salón de la casa de Stark, ligeritas de ropas y con un trago en cada mano.

Es como ver un harem de muy cerca, y la incomodidad que recorre su cuerpo cuando entra en la casa, luego de haber ido seis horas a correr por toda Malibú, es solo comparable a esa sensación olvidada de cuando era aun mas bajito que Tony o de la mujer que se enamoro. No sabe a donde desviar la mirada para llegar a su habitación, consciente de que tiene muchas miradas femeninas sobre el, y su cuerpo –hormonado como el de un adolescente— no deja de temblar de deseo por tener una de esas manos pequeñas y delicadas sobre el.

Tan pronto se refugia en su habitación –la de invitados de la derecha del pasillo—, ve como esta se encuentra en un estado impecable, sus mejillas se sonrojan cuando ve como todos sus borradores han sido organizados y apilados en una esquina del escritorio y como a la izquierda de estos se encuentra una bandeja con su cena y una bebida energizante, seguramente para ayudarle con la hidratación luego de semejante trotada.

Ha sido Pepper, sus sentidos maximizados pueden oler su perfume desde el escritorio hasta la puerta. Casi puede ver sus ojos curiosos mirando a través de las hojas llena de garabatos, incluyendo un largo set de Tony Stark trabajando –o de cómo el lo imagina trabajando. No debería avergonzarlo, ¿Qué de raro podría haber en ello? Es solo el dibujando a un hombre que aparentemente le odia, en diferentes posiciones, cada una de ellas lo suficiente incomoda como para mirarla fijamente.

_< i>Por dios, deberían colgarlo.</i>_

El golpe en la puerta le hace sobresaltarse, es un traqueteo que lo hace girarse sobre sus talones y mirar a las sombras que se proyectan bajo la puerta. Dos personas. Hay dos personas forcejeando contra su puerta, por eso nunca le agradaron las fiestas en el cuartel, o terminaban en peleas de borrachos o con uno de ellos dándosela de gracioso, mientras que el no podía embriagarse aunque bebiera Gin hasta derretirse el hígado.

Abre la puerta, y la pareja cae al suelo. Son… bueno, <i>eso</i>, una pareja muy bien enlazada, de manos y pies y lenguas y hasta parece que comparten el olor a licor que emana de ambos. Le hacen bufar, y pasarles por encima. Aun lleva una camiseta blanca, el cabello rubio húmedo de la transpiración y la adrenalina danzando en su sistema circulatorio, llenándole de esa no tan buena confianza.

Desearía tener voz en esa casa para sacarlos de allí, pero solo puede dirigirse a donde sea que este Pepper y pedirle a ella que se encargue, y si con eso consigue unos tapones que le ayuden a sobrevivir lo que queda de noche, pues estará realizado.

Al llegar al salón, al fin vislumbra una cara familiar, la de Tony Stark hablando por el micrófono –por supuesto que distingue su voz, solo que esta suena arrastrada y pastosa con el alcohol que el de cabellos negros y barba de candado ha ingerido— diciendo tonterías hasta quedarse afónico, hablando de sin sentidos y dando a conocer un par de detalles que hacen gritar a mas de uno de emoción.

¿Qué hay de gracioso en que alguien se ría de cosas así? A el no le causa nada de gracia que Stark hable de un padre ausente, de una vida dura, de un horrido secuestro. Y el no soporta escuchar esas cosas y ver como todo el mundo se burla.

Se gira para irse a buscar a Pepper… y allí es cuando todo se va a la mierda.

—Oh, allí esta el hermoso Capitán. ¿No lo han conocido aun? Es hermoso, ¿no creen? Todos esos músculos, pero tan inútil. – la voz le hace erizarse como un gato y darse la vuelta, tan rápido que si hubiera sido una persona sin tanto control en su cuerpo –un control casi perfecto— se hubiera dado de bruces contra la cerámica. — Si… seria un gran espécimen para _Men’s Health_ , ¿no creen? – las féminas son las que mas gritan su aprobación, varias aprovechando para acariciar los hombros del “capitán”.

Nunca se ha sentido tan airado como ahora, con una ira incontrolable que le recorre cuando ve su sonrisa, esa que le reta a continuar con lo que quiere hacer –golpearlo— y en serio, no le agrada en nada Stark en estos momentos, y preferiría evadir confrontaciones, pero ya no pesa 30 kilos, ni mide 1.50, ahora es el Capitán América, el gran héroe de la guerra contra los nazis, aquel que acabo con Hydra y que salvo a millones de personas, el es ese Capitán y Tony Stark puede ser el nuevo tipo de héroe que esta sociedad puede producir, pero el no huira, no como aquella vez.

— ¿Por qué no vas y buscas tu traje?

—Oh, escuchen a eso, ¿es el Capitán retándome? ¿A mi? – Tony se ríe como el mameluco que es, tambaleándose cuando se lanza de la mini tarima, cayendo sorpresivamente de pie, una mirada de hijo de puta en su rostro. - ¿Por qué no vas y buscas tu escudo? Apuesto a que lo consigues en algún museo junto con la pipa de Hitler.

— ¿Crees que es gracioso? – Steve pregunta, amenazante, avanzando un paso mas a lo que sabe, será un horrendo show. Nunca le han gustado las peleas no necesarias. Nunca.

—Soy hilarante, capitán.

No saben quien da el primer puñetazo.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Siempre ha sido una buena estratega, quizás por eso sabe que el sitio perfecto para acorralar a Tony es cuando esta en la oficina, con la cabeza metida dentro de los cajones, buscando una pieza que jura haber dejado allí algún día pasado. Le escucha murmurar y maldecir por lo bajo y seguir moviéndose, y sabe que ese es el momento perfecto, que es ahora o nunca.

Se arma de valor para cerrar la puerta tras ella y avanzar solo unos cuantos pasos, los suficientes para evitar una escapada por la puerta frontal, y también los suficientes para correr en sus costosos _Louboutin_ hasta el interruptor del traje de Iron Man.

— Te he visto actuando de manera imbécil con muchos pero esto es abusar, Tony. – tal y como lo espera, Stark saca la cabeza de los cajones y le mira sin entender. – Estoy hablando de Steve, Steve Rogers, el Capitán América. – se ve forzada a recordarle, y eso solo la decepciona aun mas.

— Nunca lo entenderías. – es una respuesta un tanto sobria, y si Tony de verdad pretende que ese es el final de la conversación, esta muy equivocado.

— ¿Qué? ¿Qué es lo que hay que entender?

Tony toma aliento, como pensando con rapidez lo que en realidad quiere decir, pero Pepper le acorrala. No le dará mucho tiempo para inventar una excusa para salir pitando de allí sin decirle nada, maldición.

— No, dime.

— Estoy celoso, ¿ok? Estoy celoso que ese hombre haya estado allí para el, que haya conocido una faceta de el que yo no y no solo eso…

Tan pronto como empieza, Pepper se cruza de brazos y decide que no esta entendiendo nada en absoluto. ¿Por qué esto? Que tiene que ver con Steve Rogers.

— ¿De quien hablas?

— ¡De mi padre!

Ok, ella no se esperaba eso en lo absoluto. ¿Por qué ahora su padre (el de Tony) surge en la conversación? Ella recuerda vagamente a Steve hablando de Howard en alguna de sus conversaciones. Pero a este punto...

— ¿Qué? — eso sale como un chillido. — eso es lo mas estúpido que ha escuchado, dime que no hablas en serio, por favor, dime que no hablas en serio.

— Hablo en serio, Pepper y me enfada que todos crean que es un héroe, que es perfecto y que maldita sea que me atraiga a mi también.

Ahora si esta 90 por ciento confundida, y cansada y un poco enfadada, y pensando que debería volver a la universidad y aceptar salir con ese imbécil de que le toco el culo en aquel bar al que una de sus amigas le llevo. Quizás así tendría hijos y una casa de la que ocuparse y un trabajo mediocre en _Wal-mart_ , y sandalias que no fueran de marca.

— Tony.

— Estoy enamorado de él, ¿ok? Desde que S.H.I.E.L.D.S me mostro el proyecto _Avengers_ , y vi su foto y lo reconocí y recordé cuan horrible era cuando me refugiaba en mi cuarto, porque mi padre no me quería en su laboratorio, y lo único que podía hacer mientras experimentaba por mi cuenta, era ver este ridículo ¡ _cartoon_ en la tv!

Y de repente nada tiene sentido, para Pepper o Happy que aun no ha soltado la maleta que venia a entregarles y que tiene la boca abierta.

— ¿Eres  gay? – es Happy quien pregunta lo que Pepper se muere por preguntar, pero que no se atreve.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¡Solo es… solo es…! ¡Maldición!

— Oh dios, eres gay. – la verdad es demasiado irreal, y aparentemente no son los únicos que se enteran de ello, porque la devastación en el rostro de Anthony Stark es inigualable.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Se siente como un lugar extraño, como si no perteneciera allí. Pero hey, _al menos es mío de mi propiedad,_ no es Nick Fury quien le acompaña, es una de sus agentes, una chica de cabello rojizo llamada Natasha, la ha visto antes en casa de Stark, no le extraña que este le tenga manía, ya que trabajar para S.H.I.E.L.D.S te marca en la lista negra del magnate.

Luce aburrida cuando abre la puerta y le indica que entre. El apartamento es sobrio, vacio, solo con una pequeña cocina a la derecha de la sala enorme, con un juego de comedor para una persona y una alfombra de puntos verdes debajo de esta, no puede quejarse, ha visto alfombras peores.

Camina dentro y explora el lugar con una fascinación irritada, sin deseos, sin aspiraciones.

—Tiene tu nombre impreso. – Natasha dice, caminando con una carpeta amarilla en sus manos. – aquí, solo necesitas firmar y es tuya.

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo ahora? – pregunta, no es consciente de la mirada asesina de la chica que dice que si, obviamente, pero le han ordenado todo lo contrario.

—S.H.I.E.L.D.S te da tres días para decidirte, sino, se te será reasignado otro lugar cerca de los cuarteles. Mientras, puedes pasar la noche aquí, la habitación esta equipada con algo de ropa y sobre la repisa de cerámica de la cocina hay un celular con todos los números de emergencia, incluyendo el de Tony Stark. – todo su cuerpo tiembla, de rabia, pero también por la forma en la que había pronunciado el nombre.

—No quiero llamarlo. – dice, como si eso lo justificara. Como si ella necesitara escuchar que el no quiere saber nada de ese hombre.

—No se que hay con toda esa tensión entre ustedes, si quieren follarse solo háganlo, ¿sabes? Solo es sexo, por otra parte si de verdad piensas que será el quien te llame, están bastante equivocados. - _¿Qué?_ Steve se gira sobre sus talones y la ve con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos, quiere entre ahorcarla y vomitar, pero su honor y orgullo no le permite ninguna de las dos.

— ¿P-por qué q-querría…?

—Oh cállate. – ella no le deja responderle, solo deja los papeles y se retira con un movimiento de su mano.

Se pregunta cuando todo esto se volvió una historia de… ni siquiera quiere pensarlo.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Al segundo día, un fuerte golpeteo en la puerta le sobresalta, se ha quedado dormido viendo Rocky III en la alfombra de la sala, ya que ha trasladado el plasma que S.H.I.E.L.D.S había puesto en su habitación. No es bueno para su sueño, dormir con una pantalla gigante y vacía que lo observa por las noches, así que cambiarla de posición es lo primero que ha hecho al llegar allí.

El segundo paso ha sido el cuarto de baño, lleno de perfumes que sabia nunca usaría, así que los había puesto todos en una caja y los había sepultado en el gabinete debajo de la cocina. Ya había tomado la decisión el primer día, firmar los papeles y hacerse con el lugar. La razón por la que no lo había hecho ya, era aun desconocida.

Aunque mucho tenía que ver con la persona afuera de la habitación, vestida en un traje elegante, gris, con lentes de aviador, y de barba recortada.

Piensa que esta soñando.

Si, porque cualquier cosa con Tony Stark en ella tiene que ser un sueño, ¿no?

—Buen día. – la lengua debió habérsele atascado en algún sitio del paladar, considerando que parece un indigente en solo bóxers grises y marcas de la alfombra por todo el cuerpo, agregándosele a todo eso su cabello desordenado y un aliento de los mil demonios.

Stark le mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y parece asumir cuando no la obtiene que bien no sean buenos días o sencillamente no es una buena idea haberse presentado allí. No es que lo haya hecho para pedir perdón, más bien para no tener que soportar otra mirada acusadora de Pepper por las mañanas después de la última discusión.

Por supuesto, todo es una gran mentira a) el no esta enamorado de Steve Rogers desde su infancia b) Nunca en su vida vio un comic del capitán América y c)no es gay. Claro, si Pepper supiera eso el estaba seguro que hubiera renunciado ese mismo día, dejando su lamentable trasero huérfano.

Debía admitir que si, el chiquillo era una monada –y ni siquiera tan literalmente hablando-, con el cabello desordenado y esa mirada de niño que admitía en silencio haber vivido demasiado. El ha visto esos ojos, en viejas fotos de su padre, así que sabe como son.

Es algo difícil mantener una conversación con alguien que parece perdido en sus propios pensamientos mientras el habla, usando las palabras que ha practicado en todo el viaje a este apartamento luego de haber hablado con el propio Nick Fury. Tampoco es que este ultimo hubiera ofrecido mucha resistencia, mas bien pareció complacido de que el expresara algún tipo de interés en una reconciliación. Con un hombre.<i> _Ugh… </i>_

Así que aparentemente algo de lo que dice hace que los ojos de Steve se abran enormes, no es la reacción que espera, puesto que la puerta le da en las narices. Dejándole allí, de pie frente a la puerta de madera. No sabe que hacer, y quizás es el shock del rechazo el que lo hace permanecer pegado el suelo.

No son más de cinco minutos después en los que se atreve a moverse dando un paso hacia atrás que escucha como la puerta se abre de nuevo, mostrando a un mucho mas despierto Steve, con camisa y pantalón de piyama puestos, el cabello peinado hacia atrás y el aliento fresco, a cerezas y menta.

Se observan unos segundos antes de que el <i> _Capitán </i>_ comience a hablar.

—Lo siento. ¿Estabas diciendo? – _oh, bueno._

<center>***</center>

 

Después de una semana de dar vueltas alrededor de la relación de paz que tienen, Tony le invita a cenar con el en el pequeño puesto de Shwarmas en la redoma principal de la calle de comida chatarra en Malibú. Se obsesiona con ellas apenas las logra meter en su boca. Y al domingo siguiente lo único que puede pensar es en prepararlas usando el recetario de Jarvis, las cosas no van también como el quiere. Empezando por el hecho de que no sabe como ha hecho para regresar a esa mansión.

Todo comienza con el encontrándose con Tony en la mañana.

— Buenos días, Mr. Stark — Tony sonríe y sigue removiendo la azúcar de su café, de espaldas al capitán.

— <i> _Morning </i>_, Capitán. — hay una pequeña sonrisa en Steve también y este pasa a un lado de Tony, orgulloso de la nueva y extraña amistad.

La enorme cocina de mármol se hace diminuta cuando las caderas de Steve rozan con las del empresario, causando un choque eléctrico en ambos, pero que disimulan muy bien, después de todo son muy buenos actores.

— ¿Quieres desayuno? — Steve pregunta luego de que se ha tomado el primer vaso de agua. Tony aun esta apoyado contra la encimera, bebiendo su café como si fuera agua.

— Seguro, estaré abajo. — son mas de las ocho y este parece ser luego de dos meses el día mas genial de su estadía.

— ¿Jarvis? ¿Estas por allí?

— Para usted siempre, Mr. Rogers. – Jarvis responde un segundo mas tarde.

— Por favor, llámame Steve. – dice mas por cortesía que porque realmente tenga que decirlo, sabe que Jarvis es una maquina. — ¿sabes si existe algún tipo de recetario aquí? Soy bueno para dar instrucciones, pero prefiero cuando vienen escritas en cuanto a la cocina se refiere. — no ha terminado de hablar cuando una pantalla holográfica aparece frente a el, y en serio, necesita acostumbrarse a esto de una vez por todas, o sufrirá de una muerte temprana. — ¿podrías no hacer eso? — y lo peor es que escucha la risita de Pepper, la mujer le ve con tanto cariño que eso le arrebata la vergüenza. — ¿hay alguna forma de que deje de hacerlo?

— Nop, deberías estar ya acostumbrado. — ella le besa en los labios y el siente las inevitables cosquillas en el estomago, vergüenza y algo profundo en lo que no quiere cavar. — ¿Tony esta abajo?

— Si, y yo estoy intentando hacer desayuno. — ella de verdad se ríe. — ¿Qué?

— ¿bebió café? – pregunta en lugar de responderle, eso le frustra un poco, pero lo acepta.

— Sip.

— Ok, ¿Por qué no bajas y yo ordeno algo de comer?

_< i> ¿Qué? No, quiero cocinar…</i>_

— Pero…

— Vamos, aprovéchalo ahora.

El se sonroja, le gustaría no ser tan trasparente, pero supone que esas son las cosas que te enseña trabajar con alguien como Stark.

Las escaleras detrás de la fuente siempre son todo un paseo, sientes que vas a una cámara secreta a un subterráneo como aquel en el que fue cambiado, y dios, se siente genial, saber que puede caminar libremente por la casa después de haber resuelto el malentendido con Tony, Tony, hasta el nombre suena pegajoso.

— No esa autori—

— Córtala, Jarvis. — Steve le ordena, rodando sus ojos, y la puerta de acceso se abre, Tony esta dentro, metido en un nuevo auto, de esos a los que Steve no logra apreciar, porque para el la seguridad siempre fue indispensable, eso incluyendo no manejar ninguna clase de vehículo, y mucho menos uno que luce listo para correr a miles de kilómetros por hora. — ¿puedo? — dice y Tony le mira a través de las gafas oscuras, haciendo esa mueca que si que le causa mariposas en el estomago cuando señala las herramientas.

— Solo no toques nada. — dice simplemente y vuelve a concentrarse en su trabajo.

No es como Howard, no como Steve lo recuerda, Howard era diferente, no le causaba mas que admiración, Tony en cambio es extraño, trabaja y el no puede despegar los ojos de su pequeño cuerpo, de la forma en la que sus músculos son tan bien formados como lo suyos. En lugar de admirar su trabajo, admira su cuerpo. En lugar de sentirse cómodo a su alrededor, no puede evitar acomodar su semi erección. Y eso es patético, pensar que es un virgen de 70 años.

— Me desconcentras.

— ¿Qué?

— Tu, con tu mirada, me desconcentras. — y si Steve no tenia motivos para avergonzarse en lo últimos minutos (los que si tenia), ahora siente su rostro arder pero es testarudo, y no aparta la mirada, armándose del coraje y la valía que lo caracteriza.

— ¿y? Me gusta ver.

— ¿Qué? — Tony se ríe hasta que la voz no le da para más.

—No te rías. – es lo único para lo que tiene fuerza contestar.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Steve entrena fuera de la casa, hace algo de yoga y se ducha antes de que Tony y Pepper lleguen a la casa, la rutina se vuelva casi deliciosa, disfrutar de una soledad en su apartamento y luego en la casa de Tony, y luego disfrutar de la compañía.

Y no, el y Tony no se han vuelto mejores amigos de la noche a la mañana, solo tienen una relación educada, y si, las bromas son escasas, pero las hay, y debe admitir que el CEO no es tan mala persona. Es un hombre bastante gracioso cuando quiere serlo, sin todo ese sentimiento degradante de los primeros días. Claro, aun no le encuentra explicación a las miradas que les da la pelirroja cuando el cree que no la ve.

No es atracción, porque tampoco es tan tonto.

— ¿Jarvis? – Steve entra en la casa, limpiando el sudor de su cuerpo, ha escuchado una de las puertas abriéndose y viene a asegurarse de quien ha llegado.

Según Pepper, nadie nunca ha asaltado la casa, y los únicos habitantes son ellos tres por el momento. Así que es raro que al medio día haiga alguien en casa. Cuando entra, se encuentra con Tony, en el medio de la sala con la mirada en su celular.

— ¿Mr. Stark? – pregunta, sin querer irrumpir al hombre, pero aun curioso por saber el porque de su presencia allí.

Los ojos pensativos del individuo inesperado se posan sobre el. No sabe interpretar bien la mirada que recorre todo su cuerpo, sudoroso por el excesivo entrenamiento.

—Capitán. – Stark arrastra la palabra, avanzando a el.

—Si. Es temprano.

Tony parece tomar en cuenta la hora en su reloj y luego sonríe, suave, nada insinuante.

—Seguro. Pepper ha ido con Happy por unas cosas en el aeropuerto, así que me he tomado el resto del día libre. Quiero trabajar en el traje, ¿quieres venir? – pregunta, guardando el celular en el bolsillo lateral de su pantalón y caminando hacia el pasillo de las habitación, Steve le sigue, como una mariposa volando directo al fuego, no se da cuenta del peligro que corre haciéndolo.

No es como si antes hubiera habido algún peligro del todo.

Stark le mirada sobre su hombro, pero solo sonríe y sigue caminando, alzando una mano para tocar con la yema de sus dedos la pared mientras sigue caminando, sin detenerse, y parece que su sonrisa se ensancha a medida que se acercan a la puerta de su habitación.

Si Steve tuviera mas practica en esto seguramente notaria el sinuoso movimiento de las caderas de Stark, y el como este se sonríe porque el es un tonto que se ha dejado caer en esa entrañada telaraña.

Tony realmente nunca le dijo a Pepper que lo sabía, no que el era gay sino que algunos hombres le atraían, pero se quedo allí, en mera atracción. El día en el que le mintió descaradamente a su secretaria, sintió que parte de sus palabras llevaban algo de verdad, y nada de eso tenia que ver con su sexualidad, sino con esa extraña atracción a cierto tipo de personas, como Steve. La inocencia, el decía que era, pero no le había puesto el nombre correcto aun.

Cuando llego a su habitación, se detuvo, girándose solo a medias, quedando con su hombro descansando sobre la madera, una sonrisa pintada en sus labios con tinta indeleble.

— ¿Vienes a mi habitación? – pregunta, y ve el momento en el que el significado de las palabras hacen clic en algo en la cabeza del Capitán. Y la vergüenza rápidamente aparece en forma de dos machas rosas enormes en las mejillas del rubio, que boquea, buscando las palabras correctas, la forma de salir de todo esa embarazosa situación.

Se siente tentando a sencillamente aprovecharse, burlarse, quizás aferrarse de ese sentimiento que Rogers parece desprender, algo llamado duda, pero que puede interpretarse como el deseo a aceptar la propuesta.

—No muerdo. – dice, bromeando, si con la voz ronca y esta vez acercándose a colocar una mano sobre el pecho de Steve. Son segundos de duda los que ve pasar antes de que el Capitán retroceda y vuelva caminando por el pasillo, sin decir una palabra que diga que rechaza lo que ha pasado.

 

 

<center>***</center>

 

Es Tony quien le besa primero, están sentados en el sofá viendo _Pretty Girl,_ el esta acostado y Tony sentado con la mirada entornada, seguramente pensando en otra cosa; y es raro, por que sus miradas se consiguen una vez, y si hubiera alcohol de por medio todo seria menos extraño; los labios de Stark saben a salsa de tomate, carne y a esa bebida energética, Cola, y el se marea pensando en seguir esa lengua salvaje que saborea su paladar antes de comenzar una batalla campal con la suya, y los dientes, dios, los dientes y la manera en que toma entre ellos sus labios.

Es la primera vez que sucede desde aquel roce en la habitación de Tony hace lo que parece un millón de noches. Y la verdad es que sucede seguramente porque la película es una mierda y solo Pepper podría tener eso en la colección de DVDs de Stark.

— Stark, no estoy ebrio. — dice, sus dedos sujetando a Iron Man del cabello, empujándole mas cerca.

— Tony, dime Tony. — Jadea, antes de que vuelvan a encontrarse sus lenguas y bocas y sus cuerpos se estremecen, porque mierda, ¿Cómo puede sentirse como si le quemaran en carne viva cada vez que se tocan?

— Oh... No es una buena idea. — susurra, sobrecalentado, excitado. — Tony — y el siempre es el causante de los problemas del de cabellos cortos, el y sus labios y la manera en la que se estremece pidiendo mas, suplicando, casi llorando por sentirle, como si lo hubiera hecho un millón de veces antes. Cuando es sencillamente la primera vez que se tocan. — Tony. — y cuando se viene a dar cuenta Stark esta montándole, una pierna a cada lado de su cuerpo, erecciones apretadas la una con la otra, solo la tela del jean –en el caso de Tony- y el doble combo de Steve impidiendo que rocen carne con carne.

No es justo. Pero no por eso no lo disfrutan.

Seguro, no les dura mucho, el esta cansando de un día de entrenamiento y Tony ha llegado hace dos horas de una reunión en Nueva York, sumándole a todo eso que Pepper esta dormida al pie del sofá, no pueden hacer mucho ruido, y lo ahogan todo en los hombros, brazos, manos y labios contrarios, rogando que no se les escuche.

—¿Vamos a mi habitación? – Tony pregunta, mordiendo el lóbulo izquierdo de la oreja de Steve, que se estremece.

—No. – dice, tiene dignidad, por dios. – no tan rápido.

—¿Por qué? – Tony pregunta, lamiendo todo el recorrido hasta su clavícula.

Y la respuesta es suficiente para detenerle en seco, un susurro avergonzado y mejillas ardientes. Desarmando al hombre de hierro.

 

<center>***</center>

 

No es difícil decir que Pepper se ha dado cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Las miradas que le da cuando Tony se levanta y apaga la televisión y la toca en el hombre, reacciona demasiado rápido, y si estar no estuviera ebrio con el sabor extraño de Rogers, seguramente lo notaria en ese exacto segundo, pero no lo hace, dice algo como <i>”vamos a dormir, me muero”</i> y Pepper se levanta, seguramente sabiendo que si se gira se encontrara con las mejillas sonrojadas de Steve y un cojín sobre su erección decreciente.

Pero, aparentemente, lo deja pasar, porque le cuesta entenderlo. O asimilarlo.

Sin embargo, cuando en la mañana Steve esta haciendo desayuno, waffles con tocino, ella le mira desde la puerta, ya vestida para ir al trabajo, sin una pizca de sueño en sus ojos, solo curiosidad, deseo por saber exactamente que sucedió la noche anterior.

—Así que tu y Tony… - ella empieza a hablar y Steve golpea el sartén contra el fuego y se gira, asombrado de no haberla notado antes.

—¿Qué? Uh… buenos días. – dice, y sonríe, radiante.

No se da cuenta de que vuelve la situación mas incomoda para la secretaria que solo sonríe y dice “Buenos días”, cuando en realidad quiere gritar “¿Que diablos sucedió anoche?”.

A Tony es mucho mas fácil arrinconarlo, solo hace falta esperar hasta que este solo dentro de su laboratorio, con las manos ocupadas, y concentrado, extremadamente concentrado en el nuevo sistema de propulsión del traje de Iron Man. Es tan fácil hacerlo cantar que hasta le causa risa ver su expresión.

La boca ligeramente abierta, las cejas arqueadas y las manos llenas de cables. Pensando en una respuesta para la pregunta que ha caído como una bomba nuclear sobre su cabeza, volando cada pedazo de razonamiento.

—¿Desde cuando tu y Steve tienen sexo? – ella había preguntado, brazos cruzados, espalda recta, la pose perfecta para una confrontación.

Dura minutos allí, de pie, viéndola, pensando, analizando una respuesta decente, aunque sepa que se ha excedido de tiempo y que, por consiguiente, esta jodido, porque cualquier cosa que diga será usado en su contra y no será completamente factible por el factor tiempo.

<i>Joder</i>.

—Señorita Potts. – comienza y sabe que ya esta arruinado. – seré sincero y diré, que Steve y yo…

—¿Tony puedes prestarme tus planos del traje? – ambos se sobresaltan al ver a Steve en la puerta. No tiene cara de haber interrumpido a propósito, pero cuando Stark se levanta, dejando caer los cables y señalándole a Steve para que lo acompañe, Virginia Potts sabe que tuvieron que haberlo planeado. No hay otra razón.

No importa cuan inocente luzca Steve Rogers, o como pretenda mostrar verdadero interés por lo que Tony explica sobre el nuevo modelo de traje, y como le enseña a usar la computadora. Ella sabe que esos dos se traen algo entre manos, solo que no espera que Tony sea tan directo la próxima vez que se ven a solas.

—No estamos teniendo sexo. – Tony dice cuando están en el auto camino a la empresa dos días después. Tiene su IPad en la mano y esta navegando a través de el, diseñando un nuevo traje.

—¿Qué? – Pepper y Happy dicen al mismo tiempo.

—¿Quién esta hablando contigo? – Tony gruñe y lamenta no tener un divisor de privacidad en el auto, pero seguramente no tardara mucho en colocarlo.

—Lo siento, señor.

—¿No estas teniendo sexo con el? ¿Cómo explicas lo de la noche anterior?

— Se llama “limite”. Alcance mi límite esa noche. – dice, encogiéndose de hombros e ignorando las miradas de sus dos empleados. – me canse de jugar.

—¿Y por cuanto tiempo estuviste jugando? – Pepper pregunta, y si estuviera de pie se colocaría las manos en la cintura, pero no lo hace, solo se acomoda en el asiento del auto, colocando su mano en el suave cuero del asiento delantero.

—¿Uh… una semana? ¿Por qué? – Tony les escucha bufar y termina haciéndolo el mismo. - ¿saben? No soy como otras personas, yo voy por lo que quiero, y si, quería quitarme la espina de besar a Rogers.

—¿Así que verdaderamente eres gay?

—Cállate, Happy.

 

<center>***</center>

 

La siguiente vez que sorprenden a Steve en la cocina lo hace Tony, son casi las siete de la noche y ha decidido tomar un taxi, de esos en los que colocas el dinero en el asiento sin que tengas que tocarle la mano a nadie ni rozarte con nadie, aunque Pepper diga que es igual de asqueroso sentarse en un sitio donde han estado ya casi la mitad de la ciudad.

Aun así lo hace, porque sabe que es la única forma que tiene para alejarse de las responsabilidades que tiene, incluso de manejar por su cuenta hasta la mansión. No piensa en el hecho de que puede sorprender a Rogers en uno de los ambientes donde se siente cómodo.

Lo curioso es que Steve seria como una perfecta ama de casa. Pero el pensamiento no le hace reír, solo que todo su interior se remueva pesadamente. Mientras sus ojos calculadores se alimentan de cada movimiento que hace el Capitán.

El cambio en su respiración no lo delata, Steve parece demasiado ocupado aplastando las patatas y tarareando una canción que no le suena familiar, mueve las caderas y los pies, bailando una tonada de circo. A veces diciendo una o dos palabras a algo que suena como una canción de Edwin Starr.

Después de diez minutos. La voz de Jarvis se escucha, recitando que el pavo horneado ya esta listo. Y algo en Tony se remueve, viendo el calendario en su celular, y esta vez el bufido que da al notar que hoy es acción de gracias lo delata. Haciendo saltar a Steve y verle con esos ojos claros e inocentes y viejos.

—Mr. Stark. – dice, y el nombre suena ajeno en sus labios, aun mas para Tony que niega con la cabeza.

Por muchos años le costo que alguien dijera Mr. Stark refiriéndose a el. A veces quería girarse y buscar a su padre con la mirada o simplemente seguir caminando. Quizás por eso que lo diga alguien que seguramente conoció a su padre mejor que el le hace removerse y desviar la mirada.

—Llámame Tony.

Ha pasado mas de medio año desde que el nuevo inquilino llego; y el aun no se acostumbra a tener un hombre violando sus aposentos con su presencia, o cocinando para el, o sentándose en el banco abajo en el laboratorio, observándolo trabajar, dándole miradas algo pasadas de horario, miradas que ha querido evitar después del asalto en el sofá.

Y ahora, con la rabia de que en algún momento ese hombre puede escapársele de las manos y el tendrá que volver a una rutina aburrida en la que solo se alimentaba de sus nuevos inventos, con las manos temblándole y la presión en su sangre aumentando, se mueve por instinto, buscando saciar ese vacio que se ha abierto, el agujero negro por donde se escapan sus emociones, dejando solo una necesidad irrefrenable de aferrarse a algo.

El momento pasa, y se encuentra asimismo respirando con dificultad, ojos apretados, manos temblorosa aferrándose a una fuerte pared, la nariz enterrada en algo suave como el algodón. Y la voz, la voz ajena a el, pero tan familiar que se ha grabado en su cerebro a fuego, diciéndole que todo va a estar bien. Y es estúpido, porque no tiene idea de que habla.

—Cállate. – dice, abriendo sus ojos y encontrándose apretado entre los brazos de Rogers.

Avergonzado, se separa, brusco y sin cuidado, dándose la vuelta y saliendo de la cocina. Tambaleándose mientras siente como todo vuelve a el. Se siente drogado con titanio. Se siente mejor.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Uno de sus borradores se ve a punto de terminar luego de una hora de trabajar en el. Es una replica de la mansión, y la ha logrado gracias a Jarvis y las instantáneas que ha dejado para el en la computadora que Pepper le ha regalado nueve meses después de que se mudara allí por primera vez.

No sabe porque siente la necesidad de pintar. No es bueno con los colores, pero su vida nunca ha sido a blanco y negro.

Claro, tiene que conformarse con tener el dibujo hecho. Sonriente y los dedos manchados de grafito, observa el reloj luminoso de la mesita de noche, notando que son pasadas las dos de la mañana.

—Jesús. – susurra, debería tomar un baño y acostarse a descansar las pocas horas que le quedan hasta el amanecer.

Se esta levantando de la silla cuando ocurre la primera explosión.

 

<center>***</center>

 

La onda expansiva se lleva la mitad de la mansión y arrasa con gran parte de la ciudad. Poco tiempo le da a ambos superhéroes para salir de allí luego de haber puesto a los empleados a resguardo en la base del lugar.

Fury contacta a Iron Man primero, les informa de lo sucedido y del enorme error de haber dejado abierto un portal de quien sabe que cosa; Tony quiere matarlo y esta seguro de que Rogers también. Detesta el simple hecho de que alguien ande haciendo experimentos extraños sin ningún cuidado, al menos el solo se dedica a su traje y a los usos que puede darle con los mismos humanos.

Ellos no tienen motivo alguno más que la inevitable sed de sabiduría. Como si eso fuera a ayudarles.

Aunque negarse no es una opción, menos cuando le informa al Capitán de la situación. Sabe que Rogers no dejara pasar la oportunidad para proteger a gente inocente, puede que no haya leído los comics, pero sabe como son los superhéroes, tontos y arriesgados. Pero el no quiere que se enfrente a nadie sin al menos una armadura.

—Esos trajes no me cabrán, Tony. – dice, viendo a Stark mover todo, buscando la pieza que sabe le servirá, hasta que la consigue, tirada con un resto de chatarra.

—Aquí. Es lo único que puedo ofrecerte hasta que S.H.I.E.L.D.S llegue, ¿te parece? – pregunta, tirándole el viejo escudo que el había estado usando para soldar. Cuando ve la mirada brillante de Steve sabe que ha valido la pena devolverse aquí y tomar algo que no sabia porque había conservado.

Aunque es obvio que tampoco ayuda mucho. No al menos contra el ejercito de lo que parecen aliens robóticos. Ni siquiera su traje ayuda en nada cuando dispara, y la energía de su traje no esta en su máximo nivel por las veces que lo ha usado en prácticas.

Steve trata de luchar, pero se nota que todo su cuerpo, aun con lo persistente y pesado que es para salir herido, esta magullado, lleno de cortadas por las veces que ha rodado por el ardiente pavimento, sus brazos tienen sangre y el tiempo entre ataque y ataque no le permite a cuerpo cerrar las heridas.

Por eso es casi gracioso que sea el quien con un traje de miles de millones, con trucos bajo cada pieza de metal, acabe entre dos autos, con el antebrazo partido en dos, y una concusión en la cabeza.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Nunca pensó que seria tan doloroso verlo allí, en la cama, con cuanto aparato posible atado a su cuerpo, el brazo escayolado, y sombras debajo de sus ojos. Durmiente, ajeno a todo lo que sucede a su alrededor. Los doctores han dicho que la concusión podría ser peligrosa, por eso han inducido su cuerpo en coma, para darle tiempo a recuperarse.

Pepper ha dicho que no es la primera vez que Tony sale herido, pero el sabe que las ojeras debajo de sus ojos dicen mucho de lo que pasa por su cabeza.

Imágenes de Tony muriendo, su cuerpo inerte cuando lo saco de entre esos dos autos, el peso muerto, el miedo repentino por saber la verdad de si vivía o no. Todo eso lo acompaña en cada una de sus pesadillas mientras cierra los ojos y se deja caer rendido en la habitación donde Tony ha estado una semana ya.

Se siente responsable.

Solo que no sabe porque.

 

<center>***</center>

 

Fury les ha garantizado que no volverá a suceder.

Steve no le ha creído una palabra.

No han discutido porque la verdad es que se siente drenado desde aquel día, y aunque su cuerpo esta como nuevo, sin ningún rasguño visible o alguna marca que diga lo que ocurrió en aquel lugar, por dentro sigue estando desgarrado.

Pepper ha emprendido ella sola la reconstrucción de la mansión, mientras que el en el tiempo que no puede quedarse con Tony, porque afortunadamente el no es la única persona que se preocupa por Stark, se queda en su apartamento, el cual se ha decidido a comprar y a llenar de sus cosas. Pensando que lo mejor es eso. La pelirroja sigue diciéndole que no es su culpa, pero es difícil de aceptar.

Y después de diez meses en casa de Stark, es finalmente tiempo de alejarse, de no involucrarse.

Así que por última vez, decide capturar la esencia de Stark en papel.

Se escaquea esa noche en el hospital, evadiendo cada enfermera que ve en los pasillos, la chaqueta de cuerpo apretándole los bíceps por cada vez que tenía que hacer un movimiento brusco. Las llaves de su nueva motocicleta atrapadas en su mano para que no hagan ruido, y la habitación de Stark a solo pasos.

Se siente como un extraño cuando entra en ella y observa que hay una bandeja de comida vacía a un lado. Frunce el ceño. Seguramente es de Pepper que ha venido a quedarse. Así que no tiene mucho tiempo.

Se sienta al lado de Tony  y sonríe.

—Hey. – dice, en un susurro. – espero que estés mejorando. – habla esperando una respuesta, abriendo su mochila de piel y sacando un papel y una libreta. El sonido de esta abriéndose  y las horas pasando invaden la habitación privada. – han sido días aburridos. El apartamento no tiene una cocina tan grande como tu casa, así que no hay mucho espacio para moverse. Mis rodillas resienten eso… - se ríe, y puede jurar que por un momento una sonrisa se asoma por los labios finos de Stark. Y hasta ahora es que se da cuenta de que la gran cantidad de aparatos médicos ha desaparecido, y que solo una intravenosa con suero esta atada al brazo de Tony.

Suspira aliviado y se dedica los próximos minutos a rasgar el papel con el grafito en la mano. Las líneas del rostro de Tony son sencillas de hacer, pero difíciles de expresar, es como si cada vez que alzara sus ojos descubriera un nuevo detalle, una nueva curvatura que no estaba allí antes.

Se frustra, pensando que no podrá captarle, cuando sabe que solo tiene que esforzarse un poco mas, respirar hondo y continuar. No es tan difícil.

—Desearía haberte dicho como me haces sentir. – susurra, deteniendo el lápiz un segundo antes de continuar. – es extraño, porque nunca te odie cuando te conocí y me trataste tan parecido a como lo hacían aquellos cuando mi cuerpo era incluso mas pequeño que el tuyo. – chasquea la lengua y vuelve a detenerse. – solo estaba un poco intimidado porque no conocía a nadie en este lugar, me sentía tan perdido, como si estuviera en un mundo alíen. – el grafito vuelve a moverse sobre el papel, su sonido llenando el vacio que deja el que Tony no le responda. – estaba asustado. Y luego… todo cambio. Tu cambiaste. Cuando viniste y te disculpaste. Y luego comencé a sentirme gracioso, como con Carter. Y bueno… aunque me haga sentir viejo decir esto, me sentí como tu padre me decía que me sentía, decía que estaba enamorado. ¿Crees que estoy enamorado de ti, Tony? – alza su mirada, y se fija en los ojos castaños del magnate, son tan oscuros llenos de algo que el no puede identificar y le gustaría saber si… - ¡Oh dios, estas despierto! – las mejillas se le calientan hasta que parece que la cara le va a explotar. El corazón le martilla en el pecho y dios, quiere morirse de vergüenza.

El bufido divertido de Tony es lo que termina de romper el momento.

— ¿Quién mas crees que se comió todo lo que había en esa bandeja, tonto? – pregunta, enderezándose en la cama, apoyándose en su brazo bueno, mientras el mismo acomoda la almohada a su espalda.

—Yo… yo debería irme. – el tartamudeo solo hace mas patética la situación para el Capitán que se pone de pie.

—¿no quieres que responda a tu pregunta? – Tony pregunta tomándole del brazo y deteniéndole antes de que pueda avanzar más.

—Yo… no puedo, lo siento. – y con eso sale de la habitación, chocándose con una enfermera que esta a punto de darle un sermón, pero el no la deja, solo la empuja fuera del camino.

 

<center>***</center>

 

No quiere hablar con nadie. Y encerrarse en el apartamento ha funcionado por al menos una semana. En la que entrena en la sala donde ha guindado el saco de boxeo en el medio, el sitio perfecto para golpearlo. Solo que no puede permitirse descargarse contra el pobre saco de arena, no cuando la ultima vez que lo hizo se llevo gran parte del techo/piso del vecino de arriba. A veces se sienta y toma algo de aire en el balcón, un libro que ha pedido de la biblioteca abierto en su regazo, los pies descalzos, el torso desnudo y el cabello largo moviéndose con el viento.

Para lo único que ha sacado ganas es para afeitarse y comer de vez en cuando. Se ha dado cuenta que a pesar de que solo le de un mordisco al sándwich de la mañana, seguirá el día como si nada hubiera cambiado. Así que definitivamente no necesita comida como combustible.

¿Qué clase de monstro es entonces? Se pregunta cada noche, arropado entre sabanas de motel y sudado porque no sabe como encender el AC.

Nadie ha venido a verle. Nadie le ha exigido respuestas.

Y se siente tan tranquilo, que diría que ha pasado la vergüenza. Porque esa es la razón principal por la cual ha estado metiendo la cabeza en el suelo esta semana.

—No puede ser que seas tan patético. – se dice al espejo la mañana que le toca salir a comprar mas rollos de papel sanitario y jabón, lo único que ha estado usando. Se ve asimismo negar con la cabeza antes de tomar las llaves de la motocicleta cortesía de S.H.I.E.L.D.S.

La ciudad sigue estando allí como todos los días, iluminada con el sol, con el sonido de los autos penetrando su cabeza y las conversaciones vánales aplacando el sonido solo lo suficiente para que pueda avanzar unas cuantas calles. No nota el descapotable que causa comentarios pasar a su lado, tampoco lo escucha estacionarse. No hasta que su nombre es pronunciado por una voz con un acento muy familiar.

Se detiene en seco.

Las manos en los bolsillos, el cabello detrás de la oreja y los ojos fijos en el semáforo. Analizando sus oportunidades de escapar, y no es hasta que una mano se posa en su hombro cuando se da cuenta de que el no es un cobarde, que ya basta de esconderse.

Se gira, y se consigue con Tony, y mil miradas curiosas, pero el solo tiene ojos para Stark, con todo lo cursi que eso suene.

—Mr. Stark.

—Capitán

Y le sorprende saber que nada ha cambiado, que el sentimiento sigue allí, y que la sonrisa tonta que se aparece en su rostro es por causa de ello.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**EPILOGO**

 

Después de la cruenta batalla en la nave de S.H.I.E.L.D.S, el alivio que siente de por fin poder volver a casa es ensordecedor en su cabeza. Nunca pensó que necesitaría tanto una ducha como la que se ha dado esta mañana, el cuerpo rodeado por los brazos de Stark mientras el se encargaba de enjabonarse el pecho y terminar de sacar el olor a pólvora que la batalla le había dejado.

Debía admitir que aun tenia el corazón acelerado, que la casi muerte de Tony lo había dejado devastado por minutos interminables, y que el golpe que le había dado en la nuca no había sido suficiente para aliviar el dolor, pero si para satisfacerlo como para dejarlo tomar un baño junto a el.

Loki había sido peor de lo que esperaba, aunque los aliados que había ganado en la batalla contra el ex-príncipe asgardiano eran de las pocas cosas buenas que había dejado la batalla. Incluso Thor, con su fe ciega en que su justicia serviría para enderezar a su hermano y ese instinto por protegerlo que le había costado a Tony una buena golpiza.

Por supuesto, no fue nada bonito el dolor que tenia este en el rostro cuando se retiro, llevándose a su hermano con una mordaza de lo mas extraña en la boca.

Luego de eso, Tony le había preguntado a donde se iría. Ahora que la batalla había acabado, el solo quería descansar.

La sonrisa torcida y las cejas sugerentes son tan tentadoras que por un momento se ve en la posición de irse con el, después de la ducha de esa mañana no han hablado mucho, mas que nada porque sus bocas no se separaron una vez estuvieron envueltos en una toalla.

Aun es extraño besar al hombre mas bajito.

—Me voy a casa. – responde estirando su mano y despidiéndose del doctor.

Tony no pierde la sonrisa, pero esta claro que la idea no le parece atractiva, de que aun hay algo dañado en ellos que no podrá reparar nada pronto como con sus robots. Algo que Steve puede tocar todos los días cuando se despierta, solo en una cama, pensando que han pasado 70 años, que perdió todo lo que una vez conoció. Y Tony, despertándose a un mundo hostil, con enemigos en cada esquina, preparado para ser traicionado. Temeroso de dar un trozo de confianza.

Y aun así, fue un deleite verlo trabajar con Banner y ahora que ambos estén en el mismo auto, camino seguramente a la mansión Stark es casi bonito, ver que ha hecho un amigo.

—Fue un placer trabajar con usted, Mr. Stark.

—El sentimiento es igual, capitán.

Se hablan como compañeros de trabajo, ocultando lo que todos han notado, esa tensión tangible entre ellos, esa voz que susurraba algo mas que amistad, palabras que ninguno de los dos se atreverían a expresar, comenzando por el orgullo, y terminando por el hecho de que aun no estaban listos para enfrentar lo que tenían.

Tiene un año y medio de conocerse, mas de cinco meses desde aquel primer beso, y el recuerdo sigue haciendo que la piel de Steve se erice y que el cuerpo de Stark se estremezca, recordando la dureza de tener otro cuerpo masculino cerca, quizás mas de un mes desde que se atrevieron a desnudarse y a mirarse como idiotas, sin saber que hacer o que decir, o <i>que sentir</i>.

Probablemente pasen semanas antes de que vuelvan a verse, y meses antes de que sus bocas se toquen de nuevo, y no sabe cuanto tiempo antes de que superen el miedo y aprendan a tocarse, pero Steve puede seguir recreándose en ello, en imaginar como será la primera vez, mientras conduce la motocicleta sin rumbo decidido, sabiendo que el tiene esa pieza que Stark tanto tiempo necesito a escondidas.

Y esta agradecido, de estar vivo, a pesar de todo.

**END.**


End file.
